Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen
Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen is a fan-made fighting game by Huracan Studio for the PC. The game features the most iconic horror movie characters, such as Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Leatherface and Michael Myers etc, fighting against each other. It also features stages and environments based on the movies they are from. Main menu The main menu has the following choices: * Story Mode * Versus Mode * Training Story Story mode follows 14 chapters in which can be done in any order you like, however if you want to play the story mode in the correct order then you must play these characters in this order... * Chapter 1 - Ghostface * Chapter 2 - Leatherface * Chapter 3 - Michael Myers * Chapter 4 - Tall Man * Chapter 5 - Matt Cordell * Chapter 6 - Ash * Chapter 7 - Pumpkinhead * Chapter 8 - Herbert West * Chapter 9 - Undead Jason Voorhees * Chapter 10 - Classic Jason Voorhees * Chapter 11 - Chucky * Chapter 12 - Freddy Krueger * Chapter 13 - Candyman * Chapter 14 - Pinhead The player fights opponents in an arcade ladder-type fashion, the final battle is always against the character's... When he has been defeated, the player is shown their character's end story and then the credits will play. Gameplay Character Each character has 7 abilities, these are: * Basic Attacks * Special Moves * Helper Attacks * Unleashed Moves * Slasher * Dodge * Taunt Basic Attacks are what every character normally does, these are done with... Special Moves are unique attacks that each character can perform during the battle, these attacks do not cost any meter to perform. Helper Attacks give the player the opportunity to stun/freeze the opponent for a few seconds. Their use is limited to two (Apart from Ash and Chucky). Unleashed Moves The Green Unleashed Meter located under the Red Health Meter can be filled by connecting attacks or receiving damage. Unleashed moves can only be activated when the Green Meter is full. Slasher is kind of an Unleashed move. This move will decapitate the opposing character in the fashion relating to the character you are playing as. The requirements however to perform this move requires you to have a full meter, your opponent must have a quarter or less of their overall health left, and it must be your winning round. Dodge allows you to avoid attacks and projectiles for a brief moment. Taunt gives you a special power depending on what character you chose. Using your taunt is very risky, since the animation cannot be cancelled. Victory Flawless Victory is when a player manages to beat the other opponent without taking damage, once the opponent is finished, the narrator will shout "Who's your daddy?". Unstoppable is when a player manages to beat the other opponent/opponents without taking damage for two rounds in a row, once the opponent is finished, the narrator will shout "Unstoppable!". Trophy is when a player manages to perform a Slasher move on the opponent before its health depletes completely, once the opponent is decapitated, a big text reading "trophy" with blood will be shown on the center of the screen accompanied by the narrator shouting "trophy", but the shout will be replaced if the player performs a Flawless Victory or an Unstoppable. Bugs * If the match has more than two rounds, then it will shout "Unstoppable!" only if the player loses and then comes back with another flawless victory, afterwards it will only shout "Who's your daddy?" after an unstoppable has been executed, otherwise if the player wins but breaks his flawless winning row, then the process will repeat again. * If the stage is changed and the last round was Flawless Victory, the next Flawless Victory will be Unstoppable. * If the player achieves a Trophy victory and the match has more than two rounds, the next round will be bugged having the portrait of the characters and the remaining helpers completely invisible and the player won't be able to perform slasher again until two rounds later from achieving the Trophy victory when everything comes back to normal. Trivia * Classic Jason Voorhees and Tall Man are the only two characters who can change their fighting style. * Freddy Krueger, Ghostface, Candyman, and Pinhead are the only characters who can teleport. * Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, Ash, and Leatherface were the first four playable characters in the game. * Chucky is the smallest character in the game, while Pumpkinhead being the largest character in the game and Tall Man being the second tallest. * Michael Myers, Matt Cordell, Candyman, Undead Jason Voorhees, Pinhead, and Pumpkinhead are the only characters who can't run. * Pumpkinhead is the only character who can't run or dash. * Freddy Krueger and Ghostface both have a teleport move and an uppercut move, but Freddy's Krueger's teleport is much slower than Ghostface's teleport. * Michael Myers, Leatherface, and Ghostface are the only three characters who's faces are never shown. * Matt Cordell and Pinhead are the only characters who have counter moves. * Freddy Krueger, Undead Jason Voorhees, and Herbert West are the only characters who have moves that restore their health. * Pinhead is the only character that has fifteen matches instead of fourteen in the Story mode. ** Pinhead is also the only character who fights his own character in the Story mode. Category:Video Games Category:Fanon